Vitiate
|-|Vitiate's True Body= |-|Valkorion= Summary Vitiate was the Emperor of the Sith for over a millennium during the Old Republic era, reconstructing it after the Great Hyperspace War. Born to farmers on the planet Medriass in 5113 BBY, Tenebrae was always unnatural, having eyes as black as space and never displaying emotion. At the mere age of six, Tenebrae developed Force powers and learned that his true father was the ruler of Medriass, Sith Lord Dramath. By the time he was ten, Tenebrae faced and killed his father, declaring himself ruler of the planet in the next three years and renaming it Nathema. By then, in 5100 BBY, he encountered Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos and was given the Sith title of Vitiate. Over a century later, in the wake of the Great Hyperspace War, Vitiate called 8,000 Sith Lords to Nathema with the promise of revealing Dark Side power greater than anyone could imagine. However, the ritual killed every Sith Lord—and every lifeform on the planet—and transformed Vitiate into a supremely powerful Dark Side entity. Leading the surviving Sith in a nineteen years odyssey to the Unknown Regions, he established a new Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas, and declared himself the Sith Emperor. Simultaneously, Vitiate traveled to Wild Space in search of the supposedly unstoppable Eternal Fleet. Finding the world of Zakuul, Vitiate hid among them as a man known as Valkorion. Over an unknown period of time, he united the nomadic tribes into one Eternal Empire utterly devoted to him. While there, he would also have a relation with a Zakuulan named Senya Tirall and have three children: Arcann, Vaylin and Thexan. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-B, 3-C via Nathemic Ritual Name: Tenebrae (True name), Vitiate (Sith title), Valkorion (stolen identity), Sith Emperor/The Emperor, Immortal Emperor, the Slayer of Izax, His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 1,483 at the time of his final death Classification: Sith Pureblood, Emperor of the Sith Empire, Emperor of the Eternal Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Lightsaber Duelist, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Possession, Duplication, Electricity Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning), Energy Manipulation and Absorption on a planetary scale, Practitioner and user of ancient Sith Sorcery and Sith Alchemy, can drain others of their psychic presences, minds and souls or strip them of their powers, Madness Manipulation (Likely Type 2), can make other beings immortal and amplify their power, can survive without a physical body, Sever Force, Transfer Essence Attack Potency: Planet level (Even at the age of 13, Vitiate's power was so great Marka Ragnos himself acknowledged it and immediately granted him the title of Sith Lord) | Solar System level (Referred to as an "avatar of the Dark Side", "the most powerful Force user who has ever existed" and "the Dark Side incarnate", being the most powerful Sith in all of history. As such, he should be significantly superior to the Valley of The Jedi, Naga Sadow with the Sith Meditation Sphere, Brakiss, and Wutzek), Galaxy level via Nathemic Ritual (Would reproduce the Ritual of Nathema on a Galactic Scale, destroying it completely ) Speed: Relativistic. FTL '''combat speed and reactions | '''Massively FTL+ (Traveled across the galaxy to Zakuul in six months) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally, can be augmented to Superhuman levels with Force Amplification (Should be superior to the likes of Darth Traya and Sion) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification | Solar System Class with Force Amplification Durability: Street level normally. Planet level with Force Amplification | Street level normally. Solar System level with Force Amplification (Body hopping, immortality and non-corporeality make him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high (Can duel the Hero of Tython for extended periods of time and can drain entire populations of their life energy even while weakened as an incorporeal being) Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Capable of contacting and taking command of individuals from all across the galaxy) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: A militaristic and political genius; manipulated Revan and Malak, both famed war heroes and generals of the Mandalorian Wars into being his pawns; preyed off the weaknesses and fears of over a hundred powerful Dark Lords of the Sith after the Golden Age of the Sith Empire was past and Naga Sadow’s defeat in the Hyperspace Wars to lure them to his home planet and devour them with his Sith sorcery to become immortal and increase his own power; also sent Revan and Malak as the vanguard of his invasion before the former’s redemption to the Light Side/Jedi Order, still using him to give him information on the Old Republic capabilities as well as the state of the Jedi Order; attacking over three centuries after the Sith Triumvirate’s defeat in the second Jedi Civil War; also manipulates and plays off the political scheming of the Sith Dark Council so he can continue his unknown research after the Cold War began. Weaknesses: Vitiate fears death and will go to any length to prevent it, and lacks particular skill with a lightsaber compared to other duelists of his caliber due to preferring the use of his Force powers in combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duplicates:' Vitiate is able to use Sith Magic to generate physical duplicates of himself to assist him in combat, allowing him to attack his foes from multiple directions at once and confuse his foes by forcing them to deduce which among them is the real Vitiate. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Drain:' Vitiate drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. The scale at which he can use the ability varies from just drawing life energy from those surrounding him to a planet-wide draining of the Force (The latter requiring ten days of prep and the assistance of 8,000 other Sith Lords prior to the original ritual on Nathema). *'Force Illusion:' The user projects an image into the minds of beings within range, of anything from a pillar of fire to a horde of snarling monsters to a fleet of warships, depending on the range. The user could "see" the illusion as well, though it would be only partially there, semi-transparent like a hologram. Vitiate's most common application of the skill was conjuring doppelgangers of himself to further confuse those he would face in combat. *'Sever Force:' Vitiate attacks a Force User's connection to the Force and can deaden or even outright eliminate his opponent's connection in the process. Vitiate used this power to sever his father's connection to the force. *'Telekinesis:' Vitiate can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Sith Sorcery:' Tenebrae is a legendary practitioner of the ancient magicks of the Sith, and could use them for a great variety of purposes: from creating Dark Creatures out of nothing but pure Dark Side energy, to annihilate all life in a planetary level (and potentially, galactic) via a complex Sith Ritual called "Nathemic Ritual". Key: Pre-Ritual of Nathema | Post-Ritual of Nathema Gallery File:Sith_Emperor.jpg|One of Vitiate's many voices, used when confronting the Hero of Tython. File:Swtor-valkorion1.jpg|Valkorion, Vitiate's current avatar. File:Sith_Emperor_plotting.png|Vitiate observing a space battle between Republic and Imperial forces during the Great War. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Revan (Star Wars) Revan's Profile (4-B Forms were used and speed was not equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hybrids Category:Energy Users Category:Alchemists Category:Possession Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Sith Category:Emperors